Day of the Weevil
by BaOgden
Summary: It's a normal day at the Hub (the word 'normal' used loosely) until Owen goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening at the Hub, takeaway boxes scattered all over the place, mainly sitting on the boardroom table, but some forks on the floor and at Owen and Tosh's workstations. They'd had a busy day chasing Weevils around in the sewers, Gwen complaining about being covered in mud, so she went to the showers when they'd gotten back - followed by Owen. They both came back half an hour later, giggling, arousing suspicions from Tosh and Jack. Now, Ianto was making everyone a coffee, as the day came to an end.

'Ianto's coffee is the best, I don't know how he does it', Gwen commented as Ianto handed her her coffee.

'I agree, I've tried too many times when I've been at home to make one, but it's awful compared to Ianto's' Tosh replied. Ianto smiled proudly, handing Owen his cup. Jack noticed Owen hadn't taken his eyes off of Gwen since they'd returned from the showers earlier. She certainly glanced in his direction abnormally often, too. _Something must be going on between them_, Jack thought, his attention then turning to Ianto as he handed Jack his coffee. 'Thankyou, Ianto' Jack said cheerfully, his hands warming as he held the hot mug. 'It's been a long day' Jack exclaimed. Tosh and Gwen nodded agreeably.

'It's not every day you chase Weevils, or other creatures from different planets.. oh wait, _we_ do', Owen uttered sarcastically.

'It's not been that bad, we had a nice take away afterwards, and Ianto's coffee has improved the day', Tosh argued.

Owen shrugged. 'At least I can have takeaways again', he then smiled. It had been 2 months since he had been brought back to life and a day didn't go by where he wasn't grateful that he could eat and drink again. He'd spent almost every night at the pub, and almost every night with Gwen, doing one of the other things he had missed while he was dead.

'I think we can call it a night, everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow', Jack announced. Gwen grabbed her jacket, and nodded subtly to Owen, who nodded back, and they met at his car when they'd seen everyone else leave. Gwen didn't need to worry about her car as she had spent the night with Owen last night, so he had driven them both to the Hub this morning.

Jack suspiciously watched them both leave, shrugged, and retired to his office to finish some paperwork he hadn't managed to finish yet.


	2. Chapter 2

'Did you notice anything weird about Jack today?' Owen asked Gwen as they got into his car. Gwen frowned.

'Not really, why? Did you?'

'Yeah.. He kept looking at me funny' Owen said, in deep thought.

'That's weird.. Oh my God, he knows!' Gwen exclaimed, which caused Owen to jump.

'Bloody hell Gwen – and what do you mean "he knows?" Knows about what?' Owen asked, frowning after Gwen's sudden outburst.

'About me and you!' Gwen shouted, panicked, her hands at her hair.

'Oh.. Well so what? What's he going to do? And anyway, the place needs some excitement' Owen said pointedly, turning the key and starting the engine of the car.

'Yeah, that or he could fire us both', Gwen spat, although calming down slightly as she noticed that Owen couldn't seem to care less. Typical Owen.

That night resulted in Owen and Gwen doing their favourite thing. Clothes scattered all over the floor, and by 2am, they were both fast asleep, curled up into each other. However, for Jack, the night was just as busy as the day. He was sat at his desk in the dark, papers in a pile up to his eyes. Ianto had gone home, he was exhausted and Jack told him if he didn't get any sleep he'd be horribly grumpy tomorrow. And a grumpy Ianto was not what anybody wanted to see. Janet was making a hell of a lot of noise, tonight, too. Jack had had to go down twice in the past hour to bring her some more food to shut her up. Eventually, Jack had managed to fall asleep - at his desk.

Gwen woke up first the next morning, watching Owen sleep for a while. He seemed so peaceful – maybe because he had missed sleeping as he hadn't been able to do it for so long. Not long after that he awoke, too.

'Morning', Gwen smiled.

'Morning', he replied sleepily. He paused for a while and then heard his stomach growl. 'I'm bloody starving..' he said, frowning slightly as he realised.

'I'll make us something, yeah?' Gwen replied, hopping out of bed and grabbing Owen's dressing gown. Owen quickly spanked her before she could put it on.

'Sounds lovely', he commented as he watched her leave the room.

Gwen returned about 10 minutes later with a tray of coffee, bacon, eggs and sausages.

'Breakfast in bed', Owen said surprised, with slight exaggeration.

'When was the last time you had that?' Gwen asked him, sitting down on the bed next to him as he looked, pleased, at his breakfast.

'I don't remember', he replied as he dug into his food, after giving Gwen a long passionate kiss, of course. It would have escalated into something else, but Gwen reminded him that he had a tray of food on his lap, and Owen didn't really fancy having to clear all of that up.

'I know the coffee isn't to Ianto's standards..' Gwen began. Owen put a finger over her lips to stop her from talking.

'It's perfect', he told her. She responded with a huge smile, which always shocked him, as he didn't realise she could be any more beautiful. Just as Owen was about to ask Gwen something, their communication devices rang. They both sighed, and Gwen answered.

'Jack?'

'Gwen, where are you? You're late. Are you okay?' Jack was asking, sounding concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't realise the time.. I'll be in right away', Gwen replied.

'Good, there's no sign of Owen either... you don't know where he is, do you?' Jack asked her, a tone of suspicion in his voice.

'No, sorry. I'll see you soon.' Gwen hung up and turned to Owen. 'Owen, we're going to have to tell them at some point. They're not stupid.'

'I know. Okay, fine. Next week, okay?' Gwen nodded, she knew this week was a busy week and Jack needed them all focussed.

'You need to ring Jack', she told him. 'He's worried – you've already died once. And I need to go home. I can't go in wearing what I wore yesterday. Plus I need my car, it'll look a bit suspicious if I turn up in your car..'

Owen laughed. 'Okay.. Listen Gwen. I have an idea. Why don't you move in here, with me?'

'You're asking me to move in with you?' Gwen looked serious.

'Yeah', Owen replied nervously. He was worried with what her response would be.

'How romantic..' she laughed.

Owen smiled when he realised he hadn't worried her or anything. 'Sorry.' Owen stood up and held one of her hands in his, and held her face with the other. 'Gwen Cooper, will you do me the honour of moving in with me?' he asked her, a serious look on his face.

Gwen smiled back, 'Yes.' They both shared a moment of happiness, and her lips fell into his. A few minutes went by and Gwen remembered she had to leave. 'I'll go back now and change, and I'll pick the rest of my stuff up tonight and bring it over,' Gwen told him as she got out of the car.

'Okay, see you later.'

Gwen gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and hopped out of the car. 'I'll see you in a bit.' She shut the door behind her and walked into her apartment. Owen waited until she got inside, then drove to the Hub.

As Owen drove to the Hub, he decided he'd better ring Jack to avoid an ever bigger bollocking. He put his communication device on and pressed the button. 'Jack? It's me, Owen.. I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I just... slept in. No it won't happen again. Okay.' Owen sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. 'Bloody Jack', he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

When Owen arrived at the Hub, he was faced with an angry, arms-on-hips, frowning Jack. _Fucking hell, _Owen thought to himself. He gulped and walked towards Jack. 'Alright, mate?' Owen asked smiling. Jack's expression didn't change. Obviously the friendly, innocent approach wasn't going to work, Owen thought.

'Don't "alright, mate" **ME** with your smarmy cockney accent', Jack began. Owen raised his eyebrows slightly.

'Okay, sorry I'm late, then. Whatever Jack it was only half an hour', Owen retorted, walking towards his desk and flinging his jacket over his chair nonchalantly.

'45 minutes, Owen! We were _going _to go on a weevil hunt as soon as everyone got in, and Gwen** is still not here**!' Jack shouted, throwing his arms up in the air and pacing.

Tosh flinched from her desk, and kept her head down, typing rapidly on her keyboard.

'Well I'm sure she'll be here soon, chill out, will you?' Owen said, looking at Jack with askance, then sitting down at his desk. That was when Gwen burst through the door, looking flustered. 'Sorry I'm late, Jack. The traffic was terrible,' she Owen smirked as he was the only one aware of her lie.

'Yeah', Jack replied, eyeing her suspiciously. 'Alright, well now we're all _here..' _he began. 'I have a weevil hunt planned for today. Get your coats, get in the van. We've got work to do.'

'That wouldn't be the first time he's said that..' Owen muttered, receiving a sharp look from Jack in return.

The journey in the van was quiet; the only speech was when Jack informed them all that they had reached their destination. Everyone followed Jack down into the sewers. 'So, why exactly are we going into the sewers in broad daylight?' Gwen asked as she stood in a huge puddle of what she hoped was only mud.

'There's a rogue weevil on the loose – if you were in on time this morning you would have known', Jack replied, his voice echoing slightly. As they got further into the sewers, Ianto started whistling which lead up to them all singing. Gwen had spent most of the journey with Owen's hand resting on her bottom, and after they finished singing Gwen couldn't feel his hand anymore. She turned round to look for him, shining her torch behind her, only to see that he wasn't there.


End file.
